Kategorie:Fan Fiktion: Vampire Knight Desire Teil1
Hey, erst mal danke, dass du das hier liest. Ich will niemanden mit einem langen Vorwort nerven, der Titel hat sich mir wunderbar im Internet als möglicher Name der dritten Anime-Staffel angeboten und da es noch keine zuverlässigen Informationen über eine solche gibt und das Erfinden von Titel für mich etwa so einfach wie das Entschärfen einer Atombombe ist, hab ich ihn kurzerhand geklaut. Die Charaktere (bis auf Akane) gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie weder erschaffen, noch verdiene ich Geld damit. Aber als Beweis, dass auch ich Figuren und Titel erfinden kann, besucht mich auf meiner Website http://diegeschichtenfeder.webnode.at/. Ich verdiene mit diesen Charakteren kein Geld, aber sie sind aus den unergründlichen Tiefen meines Hirns empor gestiegen. Noch eine kleine Anmerkung die Story spielt nach dem Ende des Animes, genauer gesagt am Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres. Ok viel Spaß! Vampire Knight Desire - Teil 1 Wiedersehen Dieser Geruch macht mich krank, Tod und Verderben liegen in der Luft. Ich frage mich, ob es nicht klüger wäre, aufzustehen, nach jemandem zu rufen, nachhause zu gehen. Aber ich bleibe sitzen, wo sollte ich denn hin, wen sollte ich rufen? Stattdessen schließe ich die Augen, einerseits, um das Grauen zu meinen Füßen nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, andererseits um mich zu erinnern. Doch anstelle einer Flut von vertrauten Worten, Bildern oder Stimmen, gab es in meinem Kopf nur tiefe, dunkle, samtige Schwärze. Ich zwang mich, wieder hinzusehen. Der Schrecken vor mir brachte mich für wenige Sekunden aus der Fassung. Es ist seltsam, die Muster, die die Schatten der Bäume auf meiner weißen Haut bilden sind beinahe schön. Mein Blick wendet sich wieder zu der grausamen Szene vor mir auf dem Waldboden. So sehr ich mich zu erinnern versuche, ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist. Will ich es denn wissen? '' ''Ich sitze noch immer regungslos da, der Wind trägt mir eine leichte Briese mit dem Geruch von Fäulnis und Verwesung zu. Ein Blatt fällt mir in den Schoß, es ist goldgelb, das kommt mir bekannt vor, dieses Bild sagt mir etwas, aber was? Jetzt sitze ich also hier, ohne Namen, ohne Vergangenheit und ohne Zukunft. So beginnt also meine Geschichte, fangen nicht alle so an? "Yuuki, mein kleines Mädchen, du siehst hinreißend aus!", ruft der Rektor unter Freudentränen. Sie kann im nur Stillschweigend zustimmen, während sie sich vor dem großen Wandspiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer dreht, die Uniform der Night-Class ist wirklich wunderschön, das makellose Perl weiß wirkt so elegant und edel, im Gegensatz zum stumpfen schwarz der Day-Class Kleidung. Sie muss Lächeln, als sie Kaname's stolzen Blick sieht und macht gleich noch einmal eine grazile Pirouette. Aber sie kann den kleinen Stich in ihrer Brust nicht ignorieren, als sie vom Hocker steigt. Zero ist nicht da, dabei hat sie es sich doch so gewünscht. Er hat sie in den drei Tagen, in denen sie schon auf der Akademie ist noch nicht einmal willkommen geheißen. Dass sie Kaname liebt steht außer Frage, aber, dass sie dafür Zero aufgeben musste nimmt sie doch sehr mit. Er ist schließlich ihr bester Freund, oder war es zumindest. Seinen Rundgang hat er fast beendet, doch dieses Mal hat er weniger wahrgenommen als sonst, auch wenn er es aus dem Kopf zu kriegen versuchte, dass Yuki angekommen ist. Er spielt oft mit dem Gedanken zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu sprechen. Doch dann fällt ihm wieder ein was aus ihr geworden ist und was er bei ihrem Abschied gesagt hat. Dann wiegt seine "Bloody Rose" jedes mal ein bisschen schwerer. Der Wind dreht sich und plötzlich riecht er etwas, den unverkennbar süß säuerlichen, metallischen Duft von Blut. Seine Finger krallen sich um den hölzernen Griff seiner Waffe. Zero versucht sich zurück zu halten, doch seine Beine tragen ihn schon unaufhaltsam tiefer in den Wald. Er beginnt zu Keuchen und spürt, wie sein Instinkt langsam die Macht über seinen Körper übernimmt. Er kann die Reißzähne in seinem Mund fühlen und merkt, wie sich seine Augen voll Verlangen blutrot färben. Sein Tattoo schmerzt höllisch. Verzweifelt versucht er wieder die Kontrolle zu erlangen, er achtet nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung, er rennt nur noch. Plötzlich schafft er es, Zero gewinnt die Kontrolle über sich zurück. Schwer atmend kommt er zum stehen. Der Geruch von Blut nimmt ihm fast die Luft aus dem Lungen. Langsam, nur nicht zu schnell, um dem Vampir in ihm nicht mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten hebt er den Kopf, keine fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt biete´t sich ihm ein Bild des Schreckens, überall Blut, tiefrotes Blut und leblose Körper zögernd bewegt er sich auf das Schlachtfeld zu. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkennt er, dass den Leichen die Pulsadern und die Halsschlagadern aufgeschnitten worden waren und man sie barbarisch ausbluten hat lassen. "Wie ein Tier beim Schlachter." schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Mitten in all dem Rot sitzt ein Mädchen, auf ihrer weißen Haut zeichnen sich dunkelrote Spritzer ab, sie ist überall voller Blut, ob es ihres ist, kann Zero nicht sagen.Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare kleben ihr an Gesícht und Hals. Sie atmet schwer, so als wäre sie meilenweit gelaufen. Plötzlich blickt sie auf und sieht ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an.